Kyledd's Big Brother Diamonds 4
''Big Brother Diamonds 4 ''is the upcoming fourth season of Tengaged user kyledd's group game Big Brother Diamonds, which began on October 20, 2012. The season will featured 12 new HouseGuests and 6 former HouseGuests competing for the win. Pre-season Sign-ups for the series began on October 6, 2012 and were due by October 13. In total, 12 HouseGuests will be competing in the series. A promotional video for the series was revealed on September 29, 2012.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=g4-5qWe79z4 Initially, the season was slated to begin on October 27, but the premiere date was pushed up a week. Format The format for the series is similar to that of the American version of Big Brother. Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests will take part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. A special twist for the series is that one of the Vetoes throughout the season will be Diamond, meaning the holder may choose the replacement nominee. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. The format this season is undergoing a change when compared to previous seasons. Big Brother Diamonds 4 will feature "Uptown" and "Downtown". HouseGuests in Uptown receive perks such as being immune from nominations. Each week, at least three HouseGuests will be able to move to Uptown - the HoH, PoV winner, and a third player chosen by the winner of a special "Uptown Competition" winner. HouseGuests The 12 competing HouseGuests will be revealed during the premiere of the series. It has since been revealed that six previous HouseGuests will return to compete for the grand prize. Newbies Returning HouseGuests Summary On Day 1, the 12 new HouseGuests were revealed. They quickly learned that they would be joined by six more HouseGuests, all of whom had previously competed in the series. Before the returning players were revealed, Kyle revealed the "Uptown" and "Downtown" twist to the group. The returning players were then revealed to be Athenaa, Brandon, Bryce, James, Michael and victor. A second twist was revealed during the premiere, in which a poll was opened asking Tengaged which of the returnees should be evicted. Following the first eviction of the season, the poll will close, and the HouseGuest with the most votes will be evicted from the game. Following these announcements, Vince was crowned the first Head of Household of the season, thus becoming the first newbie to move to "Uptown". On Day 2, Bryce won the first "Uptown Competition" of the season. Later that day, Matthew and Jacob were nominated for eviction. On Day 3, it was revealed that the first Power of Veto would be Diamond. In a new twist, any PoV that the Veto winner wins will be Diamond throughout the course of the game. Jacob was the winner of the Power of Veto. On Day 4, as Jacob failed to announce his decision in the alloted time, the Veto was automatically not used. Shortly before the eviction, it was revealed that the evicted HouseGuests this season would move to the "Big Brother Condo", where they would ultimately have a shot at getting back in the game. It was then revealed that Jacob had been evicted in an eight to three vote. Following his eviction, it was revealed that the three HouseGuests who failed to cast their vote, Alyssa, Brandon, and Hannah, would be up for eviction for the following day. The public decided which of the three should go. Brandon was evicted on Day 6 after receiving 58.1% of the vote. JoJo went on to become the second Head of Household of the season. On Day 7, Michael won the second Uptown Competition, and chose to move Alyssa to Uptown. Later that day, JoJo chose to nominate Matthew and Thomas for eviction. The following day, Vivienne won the Power of Veto, and the nominees were kept the same. On Day 10, Thomas was evicted in a six to four vote. For the second week in a row, the HouseGuests who failed to vote were placed against the public vote, this week it was Alyssa and Sam. Alyssa was evicted the following day, receiving 57.9% of the public vote. Vince then won his second consecutive Head of Household competition, making him the first person to hold the title twice. The following day, Athenaa won the third Uptwon Competition, and chose to move Michael to Downtown. Vince took advantage of this and nominated Michael and Sam for eviction later that day. On Day 14, Austin won the third Power of Veto competition, and used it to save Michael on Day 16; Brendon was named the replacement nominee. Shortly after these events, Sam chose to walk from the game. It was then announced that the upcoming eviction would be cancelled, and a new HoH would be crowned in a matter of days. On Day 19, Christian became the new Head of Household. The following day, Athena won her second consecutive Uptown Competition, and chose to send Matthew to Uptown. This meant Brendon, Hannah and Michael were the only three HouseGuests eligible for nominations that week. Christian ultimately chose to nominate Hannah and Michael on Day 20. On Day 22, Christian won the Power of Veto, making him the first HouseGuest to have the HoH title and the Power of Veto in the same week. He chose to leave nominations the same. On Day 23, a random fact was posted, stating "New Zealand was the first country to allow women to vote." On Day 24, before the vote was revealed, Vivienne was automatically evicted from the game for being the only HouseGuest to not vote for eviction. It was then revealed that Michael had been evicted in a seven to one vote. Following Vivienne and Michael's eviction, HouseGuests competed in the "Big Brother Says" HoH competition in which HouseGuests answered "True or False" questions based on comments made by Big Brother. Hannah was the winner, and nominated Austin and Bryce for eviction. She also chose to open Pandora's Box, giving her the "Power of Competition", in which she could now compete in every future competition. This also unleashed a Diamdon Power of Veto into the house, in which a HouseGuest would win by being the first person to discover a phrase given by the host. Christian was the winner of the Diamond Power of Veto, while Brendon won the Golden Power of Veto. Christian chose to remove Austin from the block, and replaced him with Victor; Brendon chose to leave nominations the same. Vince was then evicted from the house in a four to three vote. Following his eviction, it was revealed that three former HouseGuests would be returning to the game in a matter of days. On Day 30, Vivienne was voted back into the house by a vote of six to two. James and Michael were selected to come back later that day. That night HouseGuests began their new endurance HoH competition, titled "Post In There". Hannah went on to win the competition on Day 31. She nominated James and Michael for eviction. When James won the Power of Veto, he used it to save himself, and was replaced with Bryce. Voting history Notes * : Following the premiere, it was revealed that Tengaged would evict one of the previously returning players, making the first eviction night a Double Eviction. * : If a HouseGuest fails to vote for eviction, they will be automatically nominated for eviction, with the public voting one of them out. * : Due to Sam's decision to walk from the game, the upcoming eviction was cancelled. Big Brother Condo The Big Brother Condo allowed evicted players to return to the game. Three evicted players will return over the course of the sixth week, decided by three challenges. James and Vivienne won the first challenge, and the HouseGuests began deciding on which one was most deserving to return after the eighth eviction. Vivienne received the most votes and became the first HouseGuest to return. For the second challenge, a poll decided out of the remaining HouseGuests in the condo which one should enter. Michael received 33.3% of the votes and became the second returning HouseGuest. Jacob was the third returning HouseGuest, but was replaced with James soon after. Each of the evicted HouseGuests were asked whether they wanted to enter the condo or go home. Alyssa and Sam chose to go home, whilst Jacob, James, Brandon, Thomas, Vivienne, Michael, and Thomas entered the combo in hope of re-entering the house. External links Official Group Game Site